Europa
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Holy Rome vanished, two Nations who's countries merged still exist when they should've faded, and another is on the verge of breaking. Wars and loss leave scars that are not always physical. USUK Spamano Gerita


**A/N:** Well, I've had this idea weedling around in my head for a while now, but I'm been procrastinating. So finally, here it is. It's title is take from the epic song "Europa" by Globus. The lyrics and link to the vid are at the bottom A/N along with the link to the vid/song I listened to on loop while I wrote this. Honestly, I only have a vague idea of where this will go. I'll write whatever demands to be written so what happens next can sometimes surprise even me. I like it that way.

This is only the prologue which contains a sort of back story if you will. If this is accepted, then I'll continue it. If not, then I'll continue to write it for my own amusement and just not post it here anymore. Please give it a chance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or "Europa" by Globus. I'd be rich if I did and not a poor, struggling college student. T.T

And now without any further ado...**  
><strong>

**Europa **

**Prologue**

The world was old, despite what so many so-called "experts" said. The nations knew, they had seen. They had watched as the humans had fought and colonized and struggled and flourished and conquered and decayed and fallen. It was an endless circle that constantly pitted the nations against each other. They had been forced to watch helpless to stop what happened. They had no choice but to obey their numerous bosses. They were forced to suffer the consequences of their people's actions.

Some countries split up, others changed names, others began to lose their touch with reality, and others…faded.

Fade.

To fade.

To disappear from the world without a trace. No grave, no gravestone, no memorial, no nothing. They were just gone.

Roman Empire.

Germania.

Holy Rome.

When it first happened, the nations refused to believe such a thing was possible. But then it happened again, with witnesses. And now, although they fought and squabbled and argued and taunted, when push comes to shove, they would help a nation to keep it from fading. But sometimes, there was an odd occurrence that would throw the nations into confusion. Two or more nations would unite becoming one, but both personifications survived.

Italia Veneziano and Italia Romano.

Germany and Prussia.

It made no sense. One should vanish leaving only one personification remaining, at least that's the way it had always been up to that point. But these four seemed to break every rule. But despite this, the other countries never pressed the issue. No one wanted other nation to fade.

For the longest time, no one knew of the Nations existence, but that changed when the humans started to take of oddities in their history. Vague hints here and there, a figure in the background of a painting, a fallen soldier seen walking through a town.

At first, these were seen as mere coincidences, until Holy Rome disappeared. It was then that the Nations existence became known to their respective rulers. They thought that by revealing their existence, than fewer Nations would fade away. And it worked, for the most part. It caused complications when it came to wars and alliances, but overall the Nations viewed it as the right choice.

Their bosses tried to keep the Nations from harm, but they soon discovered that holding back their Nations had rather unexpected effects on the people and the very land itself. Needless to say, they soon let the Nations go about their business, with a few exceptions of course. While the Nations were free to do and say what they wished, they were forced to obey the whims of their bosses in matters of state and national defense. For instance, if war is declared on another country, the corresponding Nations may be restricted from seeing each other. This often caused strain on relationships but the country leaders were adamant and the Nations had little choice but to obey.

Such is the life of a Nation.

Free slaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope that was satisfactory. Please tell me what you think. And as promised, here are the links (without the spaces of course) to the vids. I suggest you at least watch the Europa one to understand the emotions and underlying tones of this fic. ^_^

**Europa:**

http : / www .youtube .com / watch? v= mXJkb2 -I- wQ&feature =related

**APH - Alejandro:**

http : / www .youtube .com / watch? v= tcLOON5JJmI&list =FLc8XXzAoUFALgy12Msf6NyA &index =12&feature =plpp_video

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
